


Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Farkas is just a huge teddy bear tbh, No Dovakiin, No Romance, Rated For Violence, Secrets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delphine straightened herself up when the stranger entered the inn.Years of training and experience made her mind sharp, and she knew how to read people.Something about this khajiit was off, her eyes flickered with something cold- and she had the stance of both a stalking predator as well as an elk ready to bolt.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Do'Drolori can't remember a time before lycanthropy. She was three when she got bitten, and barely survived the attack. Her family- a group of caravanners- had left her to die after the first time she turned. They didn't want a monster among them. Do'Drolori doesn't blame them. She was lucky that she'd been found by a group of hunters. They raised her, and she didn't turn again until she was fifteen, when bandits had killed her whole party. For the past eighteen years, she'd been wandering. No family, no friends. She hadn't counted on finding others like her.





	Pack

The door creaked open and clicked shut, a khajiit woman with a low hood and basic leather armour wavered at the threshold before stepping inside. A sword hung lazily at her hip, and a bow and quiver sat rigidly over her back. One could mistake her for a caravan guard, if it wasn't for the fact she was alone. So perhaps a mercenary.

 

Delphine straightened herself up when the stranger entered the inn.

 

Years of training and experience made her mind sharp, and she knew how to read people.

 

Something about this khajiit was... _off._ Her eyes flickered with something cold- and she had the stance of both a stalking predator as well as an elk ready to bolt.

 

The traveler sat down slowly, on a stool. She cleared her throat, and Orgnar walked over. She couldn't quite catch what the stranger said, but she slid a few septims over the counter and Orgnar gave her a bottle of ale in return.

 

Delphine strolled over, trying to look casual. The khajiit lifted her muzzle to lock eyes. They were grey, one might compare them to steel. And she smelled _very_ strongly of dragon's tongue, garlic, and lavender. Overwhelmingly so. 

 

"So," Delphine leaned forwards, resting her elbows on the counter. "What brings a stranger like you to Riverwood?"

 

The khajiit hesitated before she spoke.

 

"I am a hunter, I simply stopped to trade goods with your merchant." The cat-woman maintained eye contact. It didn't feel respectful, like it was supposed to. It felt unsettling. Not to mention her accent. She spoke like a nord, and her voice certainly sounded like one. But, there were the slightest traces of a khajiiti accent beneath it.

 

"Mm." Delphine dared to probe her a bit more. She had to know exactly who this was. "Might I ask your name?"

 

She didn't hesitate this time.

 

"Do'Drolori."

 

"Mhm." Delphine entered business mode. "Plan on staying the night? We have beds for rent, ten gold apiece."

 

"No." Do'Drolori stood. She pulled her hood further down her face. "I've been camping out for years, I can do another night."

 

And just like that, she was gone.

 

The door thudded shut just as a a black tail whisked outside.

 

Delphine racked her brain. There had to be something- something about her eyes. Vampirism? No... Not that. Her eyes would be gold or amber, and her canines were too short. So what? So _what_ was so _wrong_ about Do'Drolori?

 

The realization hit her hard.

 

Grey eyes, that particular shade- were not natural.

 

And she knew what caused them.

 

Do'Drolori was a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter chapter today, they'll get longer. Also, only time this fic will be written in third-person.


End file.
